


Secrets are Weapons

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Stalking, past abusive relationships, pretty little liars fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: "Secrets aren't secrets, they are weapons. You can save them in your pocket until you need them" - A.Alec, Magnus, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jonathan were best friends all their lives. But in their last year of high school Jonathan goes missing and is found murdered leaving the group devastated.Things become dangerous when the group starts receiving texts threatening their secrets from the elusive J. When Alec is blamed for Jonathan's murder and almost sent to prison because of it, the group vow to find out who really killed Jonathan to save Alec from those still determined to pin the blame on him and to gain justice for Jonathan.You can also find this story on my Wattpad account:https://www.wattpad.com/576925286-secrets-are-weapons-chapter-1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this story. You don't need to have seen Pretty Little Liars to read this as I change things a lot, but I recommend it it's a great show. 
> 
> Just a heads up - there will be past rape and attempted rape so if this triggers you skip it and be careful when reading this. I will put in warnings at the beginning of the chapters that need them. 
> 
> Alec and Magnus are the same age as the rest of the group, so they are all 18. Simon joins the school in the next chapter and is best friends with the group but had to move, which is why he isn't in the story in this chapter.

"No don't!" Alec yelled but Jonathan kept throwing pillows at him much to the amusement of the others, who to Alec's annoyance joined in.

"Come on birthday boy lighten up", Jonathan said with a grin and threw another pillow at him.

It was the night of Alec's eighteenth birthday. His parents had planned a lavish birthday party for him but his closest friends and siblings knew that he hated it and so had thrown him a small surprise party in the Lightwood den after the main party had finished. Max had been annoyed that he had to leave early but they promised to make it up to him with ice cream and that immediately put a smile on his face.

Alec had been so happy they had done this for him. It had been awful having to endure the party, Alec's parents had invited his classmates but had also invited family members who kept interrogating Alec wanting to know when Alec would get a girlfriend. No one knew the truth, that Alec was actually gay and would never get a girlfriend not even Magnus and the others. His heart ached every time a family member would ask him about it, Jonathan had seemed to notice how miserable Alec was and to his relief had subtly pulled him away from such conversations whenever he could.

After a while things calmed down in the den, Alec sat next to Magnus who put an arm around him. Alec wished the arm could be around his waist instead of his shoulders but knew Magnus didn't see him that way. He and Camille were very serious and Alec knew that as long as Magnus had his attention on her, he would never see how Alec truly felt and Alec was too scared to tell him.

Alec noticed Clary about to lean her head on Izzy's shoulder but stopped herself and he could see the sadness in Clary's eyes and it made his heart ache. Alec could tell she wanted to be with his sister but was too scared to ask her out because of his parents. They would never let Izzy be with a girl. Alec also knew Izzy felt the same way, he had seen the longing in both of their eyes and wished they could be together. Alec's heart ached even more at the thought that Izzy hadn't confided her feelings for Clary to him, he thought she could trust him with anything.

"I'm surprised Raj isn't here", Clary said looking at Alec.

Alec and Raj had become very close during the previous year, but the mention of Raj made Alec freeze causing Magnus to frown in concern at Alec. "He-um-he-"

"Couldn't make it", Jonathan finished for Alec and Alec sent him a grateful smile. Jonathan nodded in understanding but his hands curled into fists, Alec knew he was furious with Raj and Alec hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Alec noticed Magnus staring at him and turned to him but Magnus looked away when he did.

"I'm so excited to see Sam Smith!" Izzy said excitedly causing Clary to smile happily at her and Alec was glad she had changed the subject.

"Me too I love him", Alec said. Normally Alec didn't really like going to this sort of thing but Sam Smith was one of his favourite singers.

"Maybe a little too much Alec" Jonathan said looking at Alec in a way that freaked him out. He couldn't know he was gay could he? The others seemed to completely miss the tension between Alec and Jonathan.

Jace picked up the pillow and grinned at Alec, "So how about we resume the pillow fight?"

"No!" Everyone said to Jace's disappointment.

 

Everyone was asleep apart from Alec who stumbled to the den his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't believe Jonathan had done that to him, he leaned against the door for support and whipped around when he heard a twig snap afraid it was Jonathan but he couldn't see anyone.

"Alexander?" Magnus said sounding anxious. Alec collapsed into Magnus' arms sobbing uncontrollably. "Alec, Alec what happened?" Magnus said urgently but Alec couldn't speak he was in shock. The others were woken up by Alec's crying and came to them.

"What's going on?" Jace said wrapping an arm protectively around Alec, "Where's Jonathan?" Alec's sobbed even harder at the mention of Jonathan making everyone even more worried.

They brought Alec into the den and sat him down on the sofa between Magnus and Jace. Clary and Izzy wanted to join them but there wasn't enough room. Alec cried for a long time, the group stayed with Alec and comforted him. Magnus had tried to leave to get Alec's parents but Alec had freaked out and begged him to stay. When Alec had calmed down enough to talk the others tried to ask him what had happened again but Alec shook his head.

"Alexander please tell us, did someone hurt Jonathan?"

Tears formed in Alec's eyes again and it took everything he had to stop the tears falling again. "N-no", Alec managed to get out, he wanted to say that Jonathan was the one who had hurt him but couldn't.

"What happened then?" Jace snapped getting angry, it had been a couple of hours and Jonathan still hadn't come back he was so afraid that something bad had happened to him.

Alec flinched and Magnus glared at Jace, "I-I can't-" Alec said shakily but was interrupted when the door opened. Everyone turned and Alec's heart started to hammer again, what if it was Jonathan? But to his immense relief it was Maryse.

"I know it's Alexander's birthday but it's a school night you all need to- Alexander what's wrong?" Maryse said, she crouched in front of Alec and cupped his face. Alec couldn't stop himself flinching when his mother touched him, he knew she wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't help it and he felt terrible when she looked hurt.

Magnus spoke for Alec when he saw Jace glaring at Alec and was about to speak.

"Alec still refuses to tell us what happened or where Jonathan is!" Jace said angrily.

"Hey leave him alone", Izzy said just as angrily as Jace and pulled him away from Alec so she could sit with him.

"Clary aren't you worried about Jonathan he's your brother you should be angry too-"

"I am worried about him but Alec is shaken up you shouldn't yell at him and that certainly won't help us find Jonathan".

Jace stormed out of the den after glaring at Alec causing Alec to stare forlornly at the floor. He wished he had been able to tell them the truth but he couldn't and now Jace was furious with him when Alec needed him so much.

"Alec, we need to know what happened", Izzy said gently.

Alec closed his eyes in pain, he couldn't tell them everything that happened but he could tell them enough that they wouldn't find out the truth. "J-Jonathan and I had a big fight and he was so angry with me that he ran off. I... I don't know where he went I thought he would have come back here or to the house", Alec made himself say.

Magnus shared a worried look with the others, "What made him angry enough to run off like that?"

"He...He was mad because Lydia likes me and he said that he wanted to be with her. He felt that I had betrayed him because he thought we were together, I tried to tell him that we aren't and I'm not interested in her but he wouldn't believe me", Alec said and looked away.

"Magnus can you take Alec inside?" Maryse said and continued when Magnus nodded, "We'll look for Jonathan". Maryse was concerned when Alec flinched at the name but let it go for now.

Magnus took Alec inside while the others searched for Jonathan. Magnus comforted Alec, Jace had stalked away the moment they came in upsetting Alec. Maryse, Izzy and Clary searched all night but couldn't find Jonathan. Days went by turning into months and no one had found Jonathan and he hadn't come back. Everyone was afraid he had been kidnapped or killed, until one terrible day when his body was found and word got out that Jonathan had been murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Warnings: There is past attempted rape and attempted rape in this chapter and discussions of it.

Alec was curled up in his bed and tried to read a book. Jonathan's funeral was today and his family (apart from Clary) refused to let him go to the funeral. It had gotten out that Alec was the last person to see Jonathan and the huge fight he had with him. Many people were saying that Alec was the one who had killed Jonathan and that made him sick to his stomach. No one knew the truth of what happened that night, but Alec still couldn't tell anyone that Jonathan had... had raped him.

Alec still had nightmares of that awful night and often woke trying to fight Jonathan off but was relieved to realize he was just in his bed. When Jonathan had finished raping him, he had tried to kidnap Alec but Alec had felt himself being knocked out by someone else and had woken up near the Lightwood den. Alec was both hurt and relieved that he couldn't go to the funeral. It hurt so much that Jonathan's parents would think he killed him but even if they didn't think that he didn't think he could face them, even Clary. Clary and Jocelyn both looked so much like Jonathan it hurt his heart.

After a while Alec jumped when he felt a hand on his arm but relaxed when he saw that it was just Izzy. "Did it go okay?" Alec asked hesitantly.

Izzy looked away sadly, "Yeah it's just... I can't believe Jonathan's gone".

Alec still flinched at Jonathan's name but thankfully Izzy didn't see, "I feel the same", Alec said gently, "Iz I really didn't kill him", Alec said frantically.

Izzy hugged Alec, "I know, I know you didn't. I hate everyone who's saying otherwise".

They stayed like that for a long time until Clary came into the room with Magnus while Max had stayed with his parents. Jace still wasn't talking to Alec and must have gone somewhere else. Alec's heart hurt at the thought of Jace, he hadn't talked to him for months. He would only be in the same room as him if he had too. Clary and Magnus joined in the hug and when they finished Clary gave Alec another hug.

"Clary, I don't understand why are you hugging me?"

Clary released Alec and put her hands on his shoulders, "I know what you are going through right now and I want you to know I don't blame you for Jonathan. I know you wouldn't hurt Jonathan let alone kill him and I'm so sorry my parents wouldn't let you come to the funeral".

Alec hugged Clary, "Thank you", He said shakily.

The trio stayed with Alec for a long time until Valentine barged into the room, "Clarissa what are you doing here with Alec!"

Clary stood protectively in front of Alec, "Jonathan was his best friend he needs comfort too".

Alec flinched when Clary said Jonathan was his best friend, it hurt so much that Jonathan had betrayed him. Looking back Alec remembered the way that Jonathan used to stare at him and be so close, Alec had thought it was odd at the time but just chalked it up to their close friendship. Alec hadn't realized what it had meant until it was too late.

Valentine glared furiously at Alec, "Stay away from my daughter!" Valentine yelled and made Clary leave with him. Clary gave Alec a sad and apologetic look as she left.

Magnus made to follow them and yell at Valentine but Izzy stopped him and nodded at Alec who had curled into himself on his bed. Magnus nodded in understanding, as much as he wanted to vent his anger at Valentine Alec needed him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and Izzy joined in. Magnus and Izzy stayed with Alec most of the day, while they were both angry with Jace for the way he was treating Alec, they knew he needed them too so they took in turns spending time with Alec and Jace.

A week went by and Clary tried to hang out with Alec as much as she could but Valentine and Jocelyn were afraid for her safety and would try to stop her. School was starting today and Alec was dreading going in. Many people still believed Alec killed Jonathan, and Alec wasn't sure if he could handle everyone staring at him. Alec walked in with Izzy and met Magnus and Clary at their lockers. He could hear people whispering already and it made him want to run out of the school and never come back.

"Look it's the murderer, I can't believe they let him come to school".

"Why is Clary hanging out with Alec, he killed her brother?"

"Hey, it's going to be okay", Izzy said softly when she overheard the whispers too and had glared at the students.

Alec was going to reply but to his dismay Camille came over, "Magnus, come with me I don't want you anywhere near that murderer", Camille said giving Alec a furious look causing him to flinch.

"Hey Alec did not kill Jonathan", Magnus said angrily.

"At least come with me, we were going to spend some time together before class".

Magnus glanced at Alec, "I'll be okay go with her", Alec said quietly.

Magnus gave Alec an apologetic look and left with Camille who threw a glare at Alec over her shoulder.

"Come on let's go", Clary said gently but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and the trio stared in shock at who was standing there. "Simon?" Clary exclaimed.

Simon grinned at them, "The one and only!" They all engulfed him in a hug. When they released Simon his happiness had faded and he gave them a sad look, "I'm so sorry about Jonathan, I wanted to come to the funeral but I couldn't I was too ill".

Clary just hugged Simon again in response. They all made their way to class and caught up with Simon on the way. To their delight he was staying in Rosewood. Magnus was surprised and excited to see Simon and despite Camille trying to stop him left to greet Simon who was just as happy to see him.

Simon frowned when he saw that Magnus was still with Camille. He was with her when they were sixteen and their relationship ended badly. Simon sighed at the thought, all of his relationships seemed to end badly he prayed that wouldn't happen with Jace, he was so in love with him. Jace seemed to respond to Simon's thoughts of him, and rushed over causing Simon to smile happily.

"I missed you so much", Jace said as he hugged Simon.

"I missed you too", Simon wished he could kiss Jace but couldn't in front of everyone. Jace gave him a meaningful look and he knew Jace felt the same way. Simon didn't mind people knowing about them, but Jace did as his parents would hate him if they knew. To Simon's surprise Jace glared at Alec making him look away. Simon made a mental note to talk to Jace about it after class.

Simon was about to sit next to Jace but froze when he saw Heidi staring at him, she smirked at Simon when she realized he had spotted her and didn't even bother trying to hide her staring. Simon couldn't stop his fear mounting when he saw her. Jace noticed the exchange and was about to confront Heidi but Simon stopped him. Throughout the rest of the class Jace reassured Simon whenever he could and sent death glares to Heidi, but to his fury it didn't faze her. In fact she just grinned at him and returned her gaze to Simon.

After the first few classes it was break time and Alec found himself alone. Simon had gone with Jace, Izzy and Clary had left together and Magnus was with Camille. He was going to try and find Lydia, one of the very few people who would still talk to him, but was interrupted by a beep from his phone and his eyes widened in fear.

'Aww poor Alec all alone. I bet you wish that Magnus knew about your feelings for him then he would be with you right now if he chose you over Camille. But I wouldn't blame Magnus at all if he chose Camille' - J.

Pain pierced Alec's heart at the thought of Magnus choosing Camille over him but then the words suddenly registered. Someone knew he had feelings for Magnus, that meant they knew he was gay! Alec began to panic. What if this J told his parents? What if J told everyone? His parents would never accept him being gay and he was afraid of what they would do. He was also scared of how Magnus would react, what if it freaked him out and he never wanted to see him again? Alec couldn't lose Magnus. Alec's panic was interrupted when he was suddenly pushed into the lockers and his terror increased even more at the sight of Raj.

"Hey Alec, I never got to finish what I started. How about now I do", Raj whispered in Alec's ear and Alec tried to get away from Raj but he wouldn't let Alec go.

"Raj please let me go".

Raj just grinned at Alec and forced Alec to go into an empty room with him. Alec began to panic this was almost like how it happened on his birthday...

 

Four months ago...

 

Alec was in the middle of a conversation with an aunt who had just said she had a wonderful daughter who would be perfect for him, but to his relief Raj came and made an excuse for Alec to leave and pulled him away.

"Thank you so much".

Raj patted his shoulder, "No problem, hey how about we take a break? You could definitely use one".

"Yeah that's a great idea", Alec said giving Raj a grateful look.

Alec followed Raj into one of the many rooms but as soon as the door closed behind Alec he found himself being pushed onto the floor, Raj straddled him and grabbed his wrists.

"Raj, what are you doing?" Alec said in fear.

Raj leaned in close to Alec and said, "I have wanted you for so long and now you're mine", Raj said and kissed Alec. Alec struggled and tried to get Raj off him but he just ignored Alec.

"Please I don't want this", Alec said tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Come on Alec this is you're birthday present", Raj said. He lifted Alec's shirt and pressed kisses on Alec's stomach despite Alec begging him to stop, but a few minutes later he was suddenly pulled off Alec and thrown into a table.

Alec looked in shock and relief to see that Jonathan had saved him. Raj got up and tried to get to Alec but Jonathan blocked his path.

"Get out of the way he's mine!"

"No! He isn't yours", Jonathan growled and hit Raj, Raj tried to hit back but Jonathan threw him into the table again and this time Raj's head banged hard enough against it that he was knocked out. Jonathan rushed to Alec and hugged him, Alec clutched on to Jonathan tightly tears pooling out of his eyes. Jonathan stayed with Alec for a long time trying to comfort him.

 

Now...

 

Alec elbowed Raj's stomach and he let go of Alec in surprise. Alec tried to run out of the room but Raj was faster and blocked the door.

"I meant it when I said you're mine", Raj said and grabbed Alec's waist. Raj held Alec tightly against him, Alec hit Raj's chest with his fists to try and escape his hold but Raj wasn't affected at all.

"I meant it when I said I don't want this, let me go!" Alec said panicking, he couldn't go through this again.

Instead of answering Raj kissed Alec and Alec felt his hands roam around his body and terrible memories invaded his mind. He kept seeing flashes of Jonathan instead of Raj. After a while Raj sat Alec down on chair and straddled him. Alec tried to push Raj off but he wouldn't move. Alec was trapped and terrified.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried in horror a few minutes later.

Raj broke of his kiss, he and Alec both turned in shock to see Magnus.

"Magnus please I need you!"

Raj glared at Magnus and got off Alec, Magnus charged at Raj and pushed him against the wall but Raj kicked Magnus' leg hard enough that he let go and yelled in pain.

"This isn't over Alec!" Raj said and ran out of the room.

"Are you okay Mags?" Alec said as he ran to Magnus' side.

"I should be the one asking you that".

Alec looked away but turned back when he felt Magnus cupping his face, "He... He was trying to rape me and he has tried before", Alec stammered.

Magnus' eyes filled with tears at those words, he knew that was what Raj had been doing but hearing it made it so much worse, especially discovering the fact that Raj had tried before. Magnus hugged Alec tightly until Alec calmed down. Alec had managed to tell Magnus about Raj attacking him on his birthday, but was too scared tell Magnus that Jonathan had raped him.

"Alec we have to tell the headmaster".

"We can't it's Valentine. He would never believe me".

"He's the headmaster, he has to get justice for you no matter how he feels about you".

"Remember what happened with Heidi?"

Magnus sighed.

 

8 months ago...

 

Simon ran and ran until he reached the Lightwood's mansion. Simon knocked frantically on the door and kept looking around while waiting, afraid that Heidi had followed him. As soon as Jace opened the door he hugged Simon.

"What's wrong?" He said anxiously.

"H-Heidi-"

"What did she do?" Jace growled. He hated the way Heidi was around Simon, she kept staring at him and Simon said he caught her following him around a lot of times.

Simon was too shaken up to speak so Jace brought him inside to Alec's room where they were all hanging out and put him between himself and Clary. They all wrapped their arms around him and when Simon had calmed down enough, he told them what happened.

"Heidi tried to... Tried to rape me", Simon said shakily.

"What?" Jace shouted angrily.

"I only just managed to get away, I'm so scared she'll try again".

Jace pulled Simon close and kissed his forehead, "We won't let her, and I'm going to kill her!" The others nodded in agreement but Simon shook his head frantically.

"No please, Heidi is too dangerous I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me".

Clary gently took Simon's hand, "You would be more than worth it Simon".

"We won't let her get away with this", Alec said fiercly.

Clary and Jonathan left to talk to their father about this while the others stayed with Simon. But they were all outraged to hear that Valentine refused to help Simon. They knew that despite having been best friends with his children growing up, Valentine hated Simon hanging out with them. They never knew why and couldn't understand how he could hate Simon.

 

Now...

 

Simon and his mother had tried to go to the police, but Valentine had a friend in charge who wouldn't do anything about it. Heidi continued to harass Simon and stalk him, she didn't get as far as she had before as someone was always with Simon. But it didn't stop her from trying and it got so bad that Simon had to move. Though Magnus was so happy to see Simon again, he was anxious about him being here again with Heidi. Now Simon wasn't the only one in danger and that made Magnus even more angry.

"I will protect you and so will the others".

"I don't think we should tell them", Alec said panicking, if they found out about Raj then they could find out about what Jonathan did to him and he was afraid of how they would react.

"Alexander, I know this is hard for you but they need to know so they can protect you", Magnus said gently. Part of Magnus wanted to respect Alec's privacy, but most of him was afraid for his safety.

Alec reluctantly agreed. He really didn't want them to know but at the same time he was so scared that Raj would try to rape him again when Magnus wasn't around and that he would have no one to save him. But as they left Alec received another text that paralyzed him with fear.

'I'm so sorry for what he did to you. I won't let it happen again you belong to me and I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS' - J.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> For those reading City of Secrets, I'm also thinking of writing two prequels about Simon's life before City of Secrets and Alec's life before he discovered the Shadow World :)

Alec couldn't breathe. An impossible thought struck him, could J be Jonathan? From what Jonathan had done and said that terrible night of his birthday, he was this obsessed with him. But he was dead there was a funeral, Alec's eyes widened as he realized he had never actually seen the body-

"Alexander", Magnus said anxiously he saw that Alec's eyes were glued to his phone. Magnus felt guilty for invading Alec's privacy, but he needed to know what was upsetting Alec so much. Magnus took Alec's phone making him jump and try to take it back. What Magnus saw made his blood boil, but his heart began to race when he saw that the text was signed by a 'J'. Magnus had just received a text from a 'J'. It had said...

'Do you really think Camille wants to be with you? Don't you see the way she looks at Simon?' - J

Magnus' heart had plummeted at the text. He had seen the way she stared at Simon, she was just as bad as Heidi but Magnus had tried to pretend that she wasn't. The text had felt like a blow to his heart and made it impossible to pretend anymore. Magnus had found himself becoming angry with Simon but tried to calm himself as he knew it wasn't Simon's fault. The fact that this J was obsessed with Alec and was scaring him made him even angrier. Alec took the phone away from Magnus before he could see anymore texts.

"Is this the first text J sent you?"

"Yeah", Alec lied, he put his phone back in his pocket. 

"I want to kill whoever this J is!"

"Magnus, J is very dangerous you saw what they texted me. I don't want you to get hurt".

Magnus hugged Alec, "I don't want you to get hurt either".

They stayed like that for a long time, Alec was still reeling from Raj's attack, J's message and the possibility of J being Jonathan and melted into Magnus' arms. Alec was in turmoil as to whether to tell the others about his suspicion of Jonathan being still alive, he was afraid to even consider it further. If Jonathan was alive he would be in even more danger and that thought made Alec's heart thunder in his chest. Alec was also anxious about upsetting Clary, he didn't want to raise her hopes in case it turned out he was wrong. She didn't know what Jonathan had done to him and still loved Jonathan. When Alec and Magnus broke apart Magnus spoke.

"I got a text from J too-"

"You did? What did it say?" Alec asked anxiously scared that J had threatened Magnus too.

Magnus looked away sadly, "I'd rather not say".

"But if J hurt you-"

"I said I don't want to tell you!" Magnus snapped angrily making Alec flinch and Magnus immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Alexander, it's just... it upset me".

"It's okay", Alec said quietly but Magnus felt worse when Alec hugged himself.

Magnus hugged Alec again and after a while said, "We should go and find the others they need to know about what happened to you and J".

Alec nodded against Magnus' chest and Magnus led the way out.

 

Clary and Izzy were outside in a secluded area of the school grounds sitting on a bench. Clary was leaning against Izzy and resting her head against her shoulder and Izzy was playing with Clary's hair. They weren't talking just enjoying being alone in each other's company. Izzy and Clary had both been there for each other ever since Jonathan's disappearance and even more so after his death. When they weren't comforting the others, they were alone together as much as possible and did the best they could to console each other. Though it helped there was still a hole in their hearts that used to be filled by Jonathan which they knew would never go away and they missed him dearly.

After a long time Izzy moved so that she was facing Clary, "Clary I... can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course", Clary said worried by Izzy's anxiousness.

"I um... I know what my parents are like but losing Jonathan has made me realize that life is too short. I... I think I love you Clary and I think I have for years. I'm sorry I know that's very forward but-"

Izzy was cut off when Clary kissed her. Izzy was frozen in shock for a few moments but her heart soared when she realized what was happening and she kissed Clary back.

When Clary ended the kiss she cupped Izzy face, "I feel the same way, I have been wanting to do that for years".

Izzy smiled and kissed Clary again. The kiss became more passionate and only ended because they needed air. Izzy rested her forehead against Clary's and felt as though she could stay there forever.

"What are we going to do about your parents?" Clary said worriedly.

Izzy sighed, "I want so badly for us to be public but I'm so scared of how my parents would react. Can we keep this secret at least for now?"

Clary gave Izzy a sympathetic smile, "Yeah. Hey I have an idea! Jace and I could pretend to date so that no one will find out about us, because... Well you know what it's like everyone will be gossiping about me and Jace".

"Would you feel okay about acting like you're with Jace though? You'll have to show some affection-"

"I will be but I don't want you to be uncomfortable, if it upsets you I won't do this".

Izzy took Clary's hands and squeezed them, "I trust you Clary you don't need to worry about that", Izzy said causing Clary to kiss her again. When they broke apart they discussed how they would proceed, they knew that they would have to make sure that Jace was okay with the plan first so decided to talk to him about it at lunch. They wanted to spend the rest of their break alone and bask in the joy of finally being together in the way they wanted to be. But their happiness was short lived when they both received texts.

'Izzy may be happy with you now, but how long will she be willing to stay with you, when she has the fear of her parents finding out hanging over her head?' - J.

'Do you really trust Clary to just 'act' with Jace? You know she'll fall for him and end up hurting you' - J.

Their hearts hurt so much when they read the texts. Izzy read Clary's before she could hide her phone. They both tried to reassure each other that what J had said wouldn't be true, but they couldn't deny the seed of doubt that had been planted into their heads. Then it suddenly hit them, J must have been spying on them to be able to know this and the knowledge of J knowing also registered and they both freaked out. They frantically looked around trying to find someone watching them, but couldn't find anyone and in the end knew they had to talk to the others about this and their new relationship. They tried to reason that they were going to tell Jace about them anyway but they were really worried about how he and the others would react.

 

Simon followed Jace into an empty classroom. Jace hugged Simon worried about how much seeing Heidi and Camille again had hurt him.

"Are you okay?"

Simon rested his head against Jace's chest and closed his eyes to try and stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He knew that he would see them both again there was no avoiding it but he had to come back for Jonathan and his loved ones. Part of Simon missed Jonathan but at the same but the same time the thought of Jonathan made him flinch.

"Yeah", Simon said shakily, "Hey, what happened with you and Alec?"

"What are you talking about?" Jace said but looked away making Simon more worried.

Simon told Jace that he saw how he acted around Alec in class, during class Jace glared at Alec or ignored him when he tried to talk to Jace. It made Simon's heart hurt, Alec and Jace used to be so close and he cared about them both so much. Simon knew what Alec had said about his fight with Jonathan because he had talked to his friends whenever he could, but he didn't believe the rumours that Alec had killed Jonathan. The thought that many did hurt even more, he couldn't imagine what Alec was going through.

"If Alec had just told us sooner what happened we could have saved Jonathan, he wasted two hours and Jonathan lost his life because of it!" Jace shouted unable to control his anger.

Simon cupped Jace's face to try and calm him, "Clary told me Alec was so shaken up that he couldn't tell you what happened".

Jace took Simon's hand away from his face and glared at him, "Why does everyone take Alec's side? I would never believe Alec killed Jonathan himself, but Jonathan is dead because of him!"

"How can you say that-"

"It's the truth! I told you Alec wasted two valuable hours during which Jonathan was murdered!" 

"Jace-"

"I don't want to fight right now Simon, I haven't seen you properly for so long".

"I don't want to fight either but I don't like the way you're treating Alec".

Jace rubbed his face in his hands, "I just miss Jonathan so much."

"Alec misses him too remember? We all do, we need to suppo-"

Simon was interrupted from a beep from Jace's phone. After glaring at Simon Jace took out his phone.

'Haha, I know why Simon isn't taking your side he doesn't care about you anymore because he's been cheating on you with Camille. Check out this photo if you don't believe me' - J.

It was a photo of Camille with her arms tightly around Simon and kissing him passionately, but Jace was too angry and upset to see the tears rolling down Simon's face. Jace was also too angry to realise that someone else knew about him and Simon.

"How could you do this to me?" Jace said showing Simon the picture of him and Camille.

Simon blanched and tried to stop the terrible memory of that night invading his mind, "Jace please, I didn't want her to kiss me-"

"How long has this been going on?" Jace interrupted angrily. Camille had suddenly left after Simon and came back a month ago, had Simon been cheating on him since Camille left even though Simon was with him and Camille with Magnus? How could Simon hurt Magnus too?

"I didn't cheat on you-"

Jace laughed bitterly, "This photo proves you did".

Simon suddenly realized he was crying when he felt tear drops fall onto his hands, he couldn't believe this was happening. He had been so excited to see Jace and now- Simon's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Camille came in. Simon's eyes widened in fear and he backed away but Jace pushed him and Simon fell into Camille's arms. Simon panicked when she tightened her grip and grinned at him.

"Go be with her!" Jace spat and stormed out of the room.

"You'll never get away from me again Simon, you're mine", Camille whispered. She pressed Simon even closer to her making Simon feel suffocated and he couldn't stop her taking advantage of him being trapped in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your comments and kudos :) :) 
> 
> Warnings: there is attempted rape in this chapter, discussion of past rape and memory leading to rape but not describing it happening.

Clary and Izzy were walking arm in arm both trying to reassure each other that their friends would accept their relationship when they suddenly heard Simon shouting "Stop please!" They both immediately ran following the sound of Simon's shout and when they burst into the room they were horrified to see Camille pushing Simon onto the floor and climbing on top of him. The room looked a mess and they had to be careful not to fall over a table that had fallen. Clary pulled Camille off Simon while Izzy held Simon close to her while he sobbed. Clary punched Camille hard enough to knock her out and she joined Izzy in trying to comfort Simon. 

When Simon had calmed down he managed to tell them everything that happened...

Simon tried to escape the cage of Camille's arms but she was holding him too tightly. Her hands roamed all over him and she kept kissing and licking him. Simon suddenly managed to kick Camille's shin making her cry out in pain and suprise. Simon tried to run for the door but Camille grabbed him and threw him over one of the tables which a student had left a lot of science equipment on and Simon crashed to the floor the equipment falling with him caused even more pain. Simon tried not to let himself get lost in horrible memories this caused. Camille grabbed Simon and threw him against the wall. 

"Camille please stop". 

Camille laughed cruelly and crouched down to Simon's level. She played with his hair making him flinch. Camille picked Simon roughly up and dragged him to the middle of the room. "Stop please". Camille just grinned at him and threw him on to the floor hard. Simon had never been so thankful to see Clary and Izzy when they barged into the room. 

 

Now...

 

Simon missed out the part involving his relationship with Jace. The thought of Jace brought more tears to his eyes. It hurt so much that he wouldn't believe him and now after everything they had been through together it was over. "Go be with her!" Jace's words echoed in his head and he allowed the tears to fall. 

"I'm going to kill her!" Clary said furiously and Izzy nodded they both made to get up but Simon stopped them. 

"Please just stay with me", Simon said. He was afraid if Clary and Izzy tried to hurt Camille she would hurt them back in a way that would be so much worse. 

Simon stayed in Clary and Izzy's arms for a long time. He wished he could report this to the principle but he would never believe him, seeing the sad looks in Clary and Izzy's eyes as they left the room he could tell they were thinking the same thing. Izzy and Clary stayed with Simon all morning and were confused and angry when Jace would glare at Simon or make mean remarks. As they left their last class before lunch Simon caught Jace's arm before he left. 

"Jace wait please-"

Jace shrugged Simon's hand off his arm harshly, "I don't want to talk to you". 

"I really wasn't cheating on you, Camille was trying to... Was trying to force herself on me that night. But Luke saved me, ask him about it please". 

"I can't believe you would lie about that and there's now way I'd believe Luke. He's like a father to you he would just make this up for you". 

Simon tried to protest but Jace saw Magnus with Alec and after glaring left. Simon saw Jace take Magnus away from Alec and his heart hurt so much as he realised what Jace was going to do.

 

"Magnus I need to talk to you". 

Magnus was reluctant to leave Alec but he saw the deep sadness in Jace's eyes and knew this was urgent. He spotted Izzy and made sure she stayed with Alec. He hated the way Jace continued to ignore Alec and be cruel to him and needed to have words with Jace about that, but his thoughts were completely side-tracked by what Jace said when they were in an empty classroom. 

"I'm so sorry Magnus, but Camille's cheating on you with Simon".

Magnus blanched, "No, no they wouldn't do that to me". He couldn't believe this, it couldn't be true. But then he remembered the text J had sent him and all the times Camille would stare longingly at Simon. The anger came back at full force at Jace's words. But part of him desperately hoped it wasn't true. Jace sighed and got his phone to show Magnus the photo of Camille and Simon. Magnus was also too angry to see Simon's tears, his hands were shaking so much he dropped the phone. Betrayal cut deep into his heart and he was only aware that he was crying when Jace hugged him. "How could they do this?" 

Jace couldn't stop himself from letting out a strangled sob. He hadn't allowed himself to break down yet but now he was finding it so hard to hold it in. Magnus pulled back in concern. 

"What's wrong?" Magnus managed to get out though his voice sounded very wobbly. 

Jace looked away, he felt guilty for being too scared to open up after what Magnus had been through. He was very brave and had come out as bisexual a couple of years ago, Magnus' father Asmodeus had been furious with Magnus for a long time because of it and was horrible to him. He and the rest of the group had done their best to comfort Magnus but they could all tell how much Asmodeus' behaviour hurt Magnus. Asmodeus eventually came around and now was very supportive and would blow up at anyone who would hurt Magnus. 

"You were with Simon", Magnus said interrupting Jace's thoughts. 

Jace looked at Magnus in shock, "H-how did you know?"

Magnus smiled sadly at him, "I saw the way you two looked at each other. I know love when I see it". 

"Simon cheated on me, he doesn't love me anymore", Jace said brokenly. 

"I'm so sorry Jace", Magnus said and hugged him. Jace and Magnus stayed like that for a long time, using each other as an anchor to try and ground themselves. 

 

Alec looked up in concern when Simon rushed over to him, Izzy and Clary, they were standing by the lockers getting their things for the next class. "Simon what's wrong?"

"Magnus is going to think I had an affair with Camille", Simon said tearfully. 

Clary immediately hugged Simon, "Why would he think that?" Clary asked. 

Simon was about to respond but Luke and Imogen (who was his partner much to Luke's annoyance), approached them. 

"Imogen please we shouldn't do this here", Luke tried but Imogen just ignored him. 

Imogen grabbed Alec roughly and to his shock handcuffed him, "Alec Lightwood you are under arrest for the murder of Jonathan Morgenstern..." Imogen continued to speak but Alec couldn't hear anything they were drowned out by his thundering heart. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. 

As Alec was lead out of the school, everyone was staring at him with a mix of fear and hatred or pointing at him. Despair overtook Alec. How could they think he would kill Jonathan. Izzy jumped in front of them stopping their progress with Simon and Clary. 

"Luke there has to be a mistake. Alec would never hurt Jonathan let alone kill him". 

"I'm sorry Isabelle this isn't a mistake, all of you please move". 

"Izzy it'll be okay", Alec said when they tried to protest. 

Izzy reluctantly moved when she realised Alec didn't want her or Simon and Clary to get in trouble and pulled them back with her even though they tried to stay with Alec. 

It was all so surreal and horrible at the same time as Alec was forced into a police car and driven to the precinct. Alec tried his best not to panic but he couldn't. "I didn't kill Jonathan please believe me", Alec said desperately to Luke and Imogen. 

Luke turned to Alec and was about to speak but Imogen stopped him, "Don't talk to him, wait until we get to the precinct". 

When they had taken Alec to the interrogation room, Imogen harshly shoved Alec into a chair causing Luke to glare at her. 

Luke steeled himself before speaking, "Alec... Alec we know that Jonathan raped you the night he disappeared and was murdered". 

Alec stared in horror at Luke. How could they know? He hadn't told anyone and had done everything he could to keep it a secret. Memories of that terrible night that he had been trying so hard to supress came crashing into him...

 

Alec's birthday night...

 

Alec was suddenly shaken awake and he immediately got up when he saw the fear in Jonathan's eyes. 

"Jonathan? What-" Alec was cut off when Jonathan put his hand over his mouth. Jonathan put a finger to his lips and Alec nodded in understanding. The others were still asleep so they had to be careful not to wake them up as they left the den. Jonathan led Alec to a secluded part of the Lightwood mansion grounds, the grounds were so big that they wouldn't be disturbed especially at this time of night. "Are you going to tell me-" 

Alec was cut off again but this time it was by Jonathan throwing him to the floor and climbing on top of him. Fear overtook Alec, this was too much like what happened with Raj. But Jonathan wouldn't do that to him, would he? "Jonathan please stop this" Alec whimpered. 

"Shut up!" Jonathan growled and gave Alec a bruising kiss. 

Alec tried to desperately push Jonathan off him but Jonathan wouldn't budge. Jonathan leaned close to kiss Alec again and at the same time moved his hand under Alec's shirt, "No don't!" Alec yelled in terror. 

"Come on birthday boy lighten up", Jonathan said with a grin and kissed Alec again continuing to ignore Alec's struggles. 

 

Now...

 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the memory and jumped when he felt a hand on his, he relaxed a bit when he saw it was Luke's. Luke was giving him a sympathetic look making Alec look away. "H-how do you know?"

Luke shared a look with Imogen, "We were sent a video of it happening", Luke said gently. 

Alec felt as though he was going to throw up, there was a video and they had seen it! 

"You murdered Jonathan because you were afraid he would try to rape you again didn't you?" Imogen said cruelly.

"N-no I could never do that-"

"I find that very hard to believe", Imogen interrupted, "You were the last person to see Jonathan alive and now we know Jonathan raped you. So you lied about the fight you had with Jonathan over Lydia. You were so scared of Jonathan that you murdered him before he could hurt you again!"

"Enough", Luke said angrily. Alec had curled in on himself and Luke could tell he was trying to stop tears falling. "Imogen I need to have a word with you". As Luke and Imogen left the room, Luke tried to calm his temper. "You are being to harsh with Alec". 

"Luke you're being ridiculous, Lightwood killed Jonathan!" 

"I'm not so sure he did anymore. Didn't you see how he reacted? He was genuinely hurt by the accusation and I have known Alec his whole life. He couldn't murder anyone". 

"You're too close to this, maybe I should take you off the case", Imogen threatened. 

Luke's hands curled into fists and he had to do a lot not to lose his control, but before he could argue a fellow colleague came up to them. 

"You need to see this". 

Luke and Imogen followed her and she pulled up a video on her computer. "This was sent by someone calling themselves J". Luke gave Imogen a meaningful and worried look, the person who had sent them the video of Jonathan raping Alec had called themselves J too. The time of the recording showed it was just after Jonathan had raped Alec...

 

"You're coming with me Alec, you're going to always be mine", Jonathan said. Jonathan dragged Alec with him. Alec tried to get out of his grip but he couldn't he was still reeling from the shock of the attack. Jonathan dragged Alec with him through the Lightwood House and gagged Alec to stop him calling out for help. Jonathan took Alec to the front garden where he had parked his car and tried to put Alec in the boot, but Alec was suddenly pulled away from Jonathan and knocked unconscious. Jonathan turned and growled at the assailant. The assailant was facing away from the camera and couldn't be identified. 

"You!" Jonathan said in shock and tried to get his gun but the assailant was quicker and knocked him out too. 

The attacker bent down to Alec and gently picked him up bridal style and stroked Alec's hair. The attacker took off the gag and kissed Alec, he then pulled Alec closer to him. "I'm so sorry". The man said to Alec even though he couldn't hear him. His voice deliberately distorted. Still facing away from the camera he spoke again, "Jonathan Morgenstern is a monster and will pay for his crimes. Alec isn't the only one he wronged". The man put Jonathan in Jonathan's car and took Alec away. The man took Alec to the Lightwood den and left him outside unconscious. 

 

There was a tense silence after the video stopped playing. Luke's phone suddenly beeped making them all jump. Luke looked at his phone and his eyes widened. 

'Alec did not kill Jonathan. My love would never do that. This video you just saw proves it. I know you didn't want to arrest Alec, but Imogen did and in front of the whole school! She is going to wish she was never born by the time I'm done with her' - J. 

"Alec didn't kill him", Imogen said in shock. 

Luke felt fear fill his heart for Alec and Imogen. J had called Alec their love, he afraid was for Alec's safety and Imogen's as J had threatened her. "Imogen you and Alec are in danger", Luke said and showed her the text. "We need to get you and Al-"

"No I'm not letting this J scare me. I'm going to find out who this J is and they are going to be the one who wished they were never born", Imogen spat. 

Imogen stormed back to the interrogation room where they were keeping Alec. Luke followed trying to change her mind but she wouldn't listen. His anger grew as she didn't seem to care about the danger Alec was in. When they arrived they saw a fuming Maryse and Robert Lightwood. 

"Isabelle called us in tears saying our son had been arrested at school! How could you do this?" Maryse said furiously. 

"New evidence came to light proving Alec had killed Jonathan, but now we have more that proves he didn't. I'm so sorry", Luke said. Luke felt he couldn't tell them what the evidence was without Alec's permission, he knew it would just hurt him even more. 

Maryse glared, "Sorry isn't good enough. Jonathan was Alec's best friend, he's traumatised enough already how could you let this happen?"

"Maryse-" Imogen tried but was cut off. 

"Let me see my son!"

Imogen reluctantly nodded and allowed Alec's parents to follow her and Luke into the interrogation room. Maryse and Robert tightly hugged Alec. He flinched at first but allowed himself to be comforted. 

"What made you think Alec killed Jonathan?" Robert asked

Alec gave Luke a panic stricken look. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone else knowing especially his parents. To Alec's immense relief Luke nodded reassuringly at him. "I'm sorry we can't tell you that". Robert and Maryse both gave Luke death glares but he wouldn't give in for Alec's sake. 

"You will be receiving a complaint for the way you have treated our son", Maryse threatened. The Lightwoods were a very powerful family and could seriously damage the precinct's reputation and everyone knew this. Imogen glared furiously at Maryse but stopped herself from venting her anger. 

Robert and Maryse gently helped Alec out of the chair and led him out of the precinct. As they were leaving Alec's phone beeped and the text made his heart plummet to the floor. 

'I'm so sorry I had to show them that video, but they had to know what Jonathan was capable of, you weren't the only one he hurt he hurt someone you love. I couldn't let them send you to jail though my love. You will be with me again soon and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you' - J.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Just to clarify Simon is openly bisexual :)

Throughout the ride back to the mansion Alec's parents tried talking to Alec and comforting him but Alec found it hard to reply. He was drowning in fear. He may have been proven innocent, but that would mean nothing to the students at his school. They would all just look at him with fear or hatred like they did when he was being arrested. He was also terrified by the message J had sent him. He kept getting messages like this from J and J's obsession was growing, Alec was scared it would only be a matter of time before J came after him. Alec didn't know who J was and it would be impossible to know who he needed to be afraid of. Alec still wondered if there was a possibility that Jonathan was still alive and was J but he had no way of finding out.

When Alec walked into the house he was hardly aware of what he was doing he was so lost in his thoughts. So he jumped when he was engulfed in a hug, when he snapped back to reality he saw that it was Izzy. Clary and Simon were also there and joined in the hug too.

"W-hat are you guys doing here shouldn't you be at school?"

Izzy shared a meaningul look with Clary and Simon before answering, "They let us leave when Luke called to say that you're innocent. Your parents made them let us see you".

"My dad tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him, Alec I'm so sorry you had to go through this", Clary said.

"Thank you for believing I'm innocent especially you Clary".

"I know you would never hurt anyone and certainly not Jonathan".

Simon sat down next to Alec and put his arm around him, "We'll always stand by you Alec no matter what". Alec smiled gratefully at Simon not knowing what to say. Jace and Magnus suddenly came running in and hugged Alec tightly. Alec was very shocked to receive a hug from Jace but clung on to him and Magnus.

"I can't believe they arrested you!" Jace said angrily.

"They need to pay for this", Magnus said darkly.

"Please don't do anything stupid it will just get Alec in more trouble", Izzy said making Jace and Magnus give her irritated looks. Jace and Magnus had been so focused on Alec they hadn't noticed Simon but when they did they glared furiously at him making him flinch. Magnus pulled Simon roughly up and tried to hit him but Clary and Alec held him back. Alec's eyes widened at the pure fury in Magnus' eyes, the only time he had seen that look was when Raj had tried to force himself on him. To see that look directed at Simon shocked him, not to mention Magnus trying to hit Simon. What was going on?

Simon backed away from Magnus and hugged himself in distress. Izzy tried to comfort him, while Jace made no attempt he just gave him a look full of hurt and anger. "Magnus please listen to me, I didn't have an affair with Camille", Simon said, giving both Magnus and Jace a meaningful look. He hoped Jace would listen too he didn't want to reveal their past relationship without talking to Jace first so he couldn't directly ask him.

"I saw the photo!" Magnus shouted.

"Camille was forcing herself on me", Simon said but Magnus became more angry.

"How can you say that about Camille? She would never do that!" 

"Simon's telling the truth", Clary said and after Simon nodded at her continued, "Izzy and I just saved Simon from Camille".

"What?" Alec said in alarm.

"It was probably just a trick", Jace said.

"What is with you? You have been so horrible to Alec and now Simon!" Izzy said and wrapped her arm protectively around Simon.

"You really want to know? Fine! Simon and I were together and he cheated on me with Camille!", Jace roared. There was a tense silence and Jace visibly deflated when he realized what he said and did his best to keep the fear out of his eyes but was unsuccessful.

Alec's eyes widened, this had been the last thing he expected. He saw Jace's fear and more than understood, he lived with the same terror everyday. Though he was angry with the way he had been treating him and Simon he knew Jace needed reassurance. Alec stepped forward and hesitantly put his hand on Jace's shoulder, "Hey this doesn't change anything and um you all should know... I-I'm gay". Alec's heart was hammering in his chest and he was afraid he had made the wrong decision.

Jace, Clary and Simon's eyes widened but Izzy gave him a knowing look and Alec was relieved when Jace hugged him tightly, "It doesn't change anything for me either. I'm so, so sorry for the way I have acted towards you. I was just so angry and grieving that I forgot you were grieving too and took it all out on you".

"I forgive you", Alec said with a smile though he was still angry with Jace for the way he was treating Simon he was so happy to have him back. Alec turned to the others fearfully, Magnus rushed to him and gave him a huge hug.

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander", Magnus whispered in his ear making him shiver. Alec felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment but he melted into the hug. After everything Magnus had been through he knew he would accept him and understand what he had been through but Alec felt so much better being held in his arms.

When Magnus released him the others hugged him too though he noticed Jace and Magnus were still glaring at Simon and it made his heart ache for Simon. "You knew didn't you?" Alec said to Izzy though it wasn't really a question.

Izzy smirked at him, "Of course I knew big brother", she then whispered, "I see the way you look at Magnus, don't worry though I won't tell him". Alec gave her a grateful look and she smiled happily at him.

They then hugged Jace who looked as though a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders and Alec felt the same way. Alec had been so afraid they would hate him and never speak to him again, he felt warmth in his heart at the fact that they had accepted and supported him instead of abandoning him. Simon tried to hug Jace but he pushed him away so hard he fell but Clary caught him.

"Don't touch me you s-"

"Hey don't even think about calling him that!" Clary growled.

"He cheated on me, I have every right to call him a slu-"

Clary punched Jace before he could finish the word, but the damage had been done and Simon ran out of the room in tears. "How could you?" Clary said furiously and she ran after Simon, Jace yelled in pain and clutched his nose.

Alec tried to follow Clary and Simon but was stopped by Maryse. "Alexander, Luke wants to see you", Maryse said glancing behind her, "But I will only let him if it's okay with you".

"He's not arresting me is he?" Alec said panicked. Magnus, Izzy and Jace immediately flanked Alec and glared at Luke, Alec was furious with Jace though and stepped closer to Magnus.

"No he isn't", Maryse said giving Luke a cold look when he stood next to her.

"Then um... okay". Maryse, Magnus, Izzy and Jace wanted to stay with Alec but Luke gave Alec a meaningful look and Alec asked them to leave. They reluctantly did leave and Alec sat with Luke on the sofa.

"Listen Alec I wanted to personally apologize for wrongly arresting you, especially in front of the whole school".

"It's okay I know the evidence pointed to me and you tried to stop Imogen arresting me in school. Imogen hates me because she was very close with Jonathan as she is a family friend of the Morgensterns, when Jonathan was trying to kidnap me he said she knew about his feelings for me. I guess she was trying to get revenge on me for not sharing his feelings".

Luke's eyes widened, "That explains a lot, even though we have proof that you're innocent Imogen still wants to pin the blame on you".

Alec gave Luke an alarmed look, "B-but she can't do that right?"

"Imogen has friends in high places, she could corrupt the evidence or destroy it and get away with it. She would be able to make it look as though you killed Jonathan".

Alec stood up and began to pace frantically, "What can we do? I can't go to jail", Alec repeated this until Luke got up and stopped him pacing.

"I will do everything in my power to find out who really killed Jonathan and then she can't blame you. Your parents are also very powerful so in the meantime they will be able to protect you. But there is something you need to know. The person who sent us the videos called themselves J and sent me this text". Alec paled at the mention of J and his hands shook as he read the text on Luke's phone. "Alec has J sent you any texts?"

Alec had been wanting to keep this just between his friends and siblings, especially as Luke would find out that he was gay but the stakes were getting higher so in the end he showed the texts to Luke. Alec's fear increased as Luke read the texts but he was relieved when Luke didn't seem disgusted by the text about Magnus and instead gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Magnus has also received a text from J but he wouldn't tell me what it said. Could J be targeting Magnus too?" Alec said in concern, he didn't know what he would be capable of if J hurt Magnus.

"I think so, you are both in danger and so I'm going to put extra security around your houses. What was J talking about when J said he wouldn't let it happen again?" When Alec looked forlornly at the floor Luke continued, "You don't have to tell me but if J could use it to hurt you it may be better if you did". Alec sighed and made himself tell Luke about Raj trying to rape him the night of his birthday and earlier. Luke immediately hugged Alec and he gratefully accepted the hug. "I'm going to arrest him Alec I promise you".

"No please don't-"

"Raj tried to rape you twice, he's a danger to you".

"I know but my parents aren't powerful enough to stop Raj's family from getting Raj out of jail and attempting to arrest him could make Raj more angry and dangerous".

"I'm sorry Alec but I can't let Raj get away with this, I will make sure you're always protected so Raj won't be able to get you".

Luke got up to leave with determination and anger in his eyes panicking Alec. "Luke please". Alec continued to plead with Luke but Luke was too angry to listen and stormed out of the house, leaving Alec terrified of what Raj would do to him.


End file.
